The invention relates to a drive system for transport of a passenger transport installation, in particular an escalator or a moving walkway, wherein the transport, in particular steps or pallets, are actively connected to pulling elements and the pulling elements can be moved in the transport direction by at least one electric motor provided with a gear train.
DE 25 41 397 discloses a drive unit arranged within a revolving step belt of escalators and composed of an electric motor, a gear and a handrail drive, wherein the drive shaft of the gear simultaneously serves as main drive shaft of the step belt.
DE 35 26 905 C2 discloses a drive for escalators and moving walkways in a reversing area, which drive is arranged within the revolving step or pallet belt, and comprise an electric motor, gears, a step or pallet drive and a handrail drive, and also being arranged between the step or pallet drive shaft and the handrail drive shaft, wherein the exit gearwheel of the gear is provided in direct engagement with the step or pallet drive shaft gearwheel. At least one electric motor having a planet gear is provided as a center axis equivalent drive unit, axis parallel to the step or pallet drive shaft and the handrail drive shaft.
DE 24 21 729 C3 discloses a drive for excessively long escalators and moving walkways, comprising drive motors arranged in pairs, transmission gears, a main drive shaft, a clamping shaft and cardan shafts serving for the drive of the handrails.
BE 563031 discloses a generic drive system for a transport of a passenger transport installation, in particular an escalator or a moving walkway.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,166 A describes a passenger transport installation, in particular a drive system for a passenger transport installation which comprises a constructively similar structure as BE 563031 A. Herein, the intermediate drive gearwheel has involute-shaped tooth flanks.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,910 discloses a chain starwheel having a modular structure which is provided for the silent reversing of plate link chains. Damping elements are at least mounted on the front of the chain starwheel.